


Magic in all of us, chosen one!

by Laerche91



Series: Magic in all of us, chosen one! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Old Ways, Other, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Wizarding Traditions (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laerche91/pseuds/Laerche91
Summary: Magic is within us, magic protects us, and magic created us. But magic, Goddess Hekate slept for a long time and now she comes again when an oath was requested. An oath from Harry, Harry Potter for a blessing and for the chance to live. His magic is strong, and therefore Hekate did something that he and no one expected. Now Harry has to live with the consequences and is for all, one, the chosen one....
Relationships: Harry Potter/All
Series: Magic in all of us, chosen one! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175060
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**  
_**(warning: nothing)**_  
_blabla- mother magic_  
31.10.1994  
"Harry Potter...", Albus Dumbledore's voice rang out in the Great Hall.

Harry sat up in his seat and couldn't believe it, why was this happening to him? What had he done to deserve this, after all he was 14 and not 17. The principal's prompting voice was barely heard as the murmuring in the hall grew more intense. Hermione, his best friend gave him a push, but he refused. Therefore, he jumped up, put his wand to his neck and used the spell to amplify the voice. 

"Sonurus!" it rang out and everything went quiet. 

Everyone looked at him, but he ignored it by conjuring a knife here, putting this on his hand until it bled. Then he shouted loudly into the hall, an oath, an oath that proved to everyone that he had not cheated. 

"Potter!" his professors chimed in. 

"Harry..." his friends asked. 

He ignored this and continued, forcing his magic to appear and connect with the blood. 

"I hereby swear that I did not cheat. That I do not want to participate, in this tournament. But above all that I did not, so be it or else take my magic."

The blood and his magic joined more, forming a circle around the chalice, and around him, swirling. Then the dark sparks disappeared and the chalice froze again as well.   
Harry sighed and cast his Patronus, proving that his magic was still there. Somewhat surprised, it was not a stag but another animal. It was bigger, but you couldn't tell exactly what it was. Only when it fully formed did those present realize that it was even a magical creature. Harry's Patronus was an Ori, a small white creature of cuteness and purity. It jumped around the room and then transformed into a small rabbit, a cat and then a white Phoenix. Why Harry's Patronus could transform, no one present knew. When it disappeared, there was silence in the room, but he saw acceptance in at least a few classmates' faces. Gratefully, he sank down and only then went forward. He paid no attention to Albus Dumbledore, or any of the others but went straight to Cedric and the other champions. 

"Shall we come back?" the latter asked. 

Harry shook his head and stood next to them, then they waited. It wasn't long before the directors, some professors, and Bagman returned. Dumbledore stepped right up to Harry. 

"Harry, did you cheat?" he asked. 

"I think my action showed exactly that I didn't. After all, I swore it by magic, so I must participate?" he gave his question to Bagman. 

The latter nodded and Harry shook his head, in his opinion this should not be. So he rattled it into his head, he turned again to the manager of this event. 

"It was made for over 17 year olds, I'm not, do I get all the privileges that go with it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious, professor? I'm supposed to join a tournament or I'll lose my magic that others who are of age and thus can do magic outside of school participate in. I can't, but I'm supposed to compete against them? And if you follow the history of this tournament, there have been quite a few deaths in it. So if I am to participate, I want all the privileges that go with it? Otherwise, I'm saying right now that I won't do it, I'll lose my magic, thanks to them. The press certainly won't be happy, will they?"

"Harry...", Albus Dumbledore asked him to stop. 

"No, I'm not going to sit still and have this done to me if I have to attend and they say I have to. Then I want everything they others have, all the privileges, what it means to be 17."

"Potter, they can't demand that?" barked Severus Snape. 

"Yes I can, because otherwise I will not participate and they all have to deal with the press, which have not given a three-year younger participant the opportunity to survive. After all, there are Christmas vacations, and Easter vacations until the end. That's when I'd like to go to friends, and that's when I can't learn anything unlike the others...it's unfair and ruins a fair game."

Cedric at his side smirked, and nodded as the others affirmed. This would only be fair for this tournament, so they would agree.

"I cannot determine this, only magic itself makes it possible," Bagman explained, referring to the ancient rules of Britain. 

In Britain, it has always been magic that set rules and laws, only leaving the interpretation involuntarily to the inhabitants of that land. This is why so many were against the further introduction of Muggleborns, for they brought new ways and the old ones were lost. The chalice was an artifact of the old world, so it was used for that. Harry nodded as he understood and drew his wand. He made this chalice appear in the center of the room, and focused his magic on it. In conjunction with his thoughts of Mother Magic, he intoned sacred words that came to his mind.

"Mother Magic, hear the words of my doing. I ask your blessing to be considered what all are at this Tournament of Magic. I was cheated to work there, and he asks you to bless me with the chance to live..."

His voice rang out in the room, and all felt his magic hiss and shoot forth, spreading throughout the room. Several noted how powerful it was, and it seemed to swell and vibrate more and more. Only Albus Dumbledore secretly drew his wand, trying to stop it. He quickly noticed how all his work was going into the boy. But magic could not be stopped, for the old chalice shot up a volley of magic and mixed with Harry's. Time seemed to stop, then they connected and only Harry heard a voice in his head. 

_Child, I hear you. I feel you, and realize your pain. It is time, my child. I will bless you, but there is a price._

"What price?" asked Harry softly. 

_The price will show itself my child, but do not fear. It will give you a chance to unite magic. To protect magic, and save this land from decay. For you my child, are my chosen one, my child and my chosen one. Protect it, love it, and bless them all who are worthy of us._

Harry did not understand exactly what this meant, but he sensed the security of the magic around them. He felt the magic around him, and the magic in this old wall. Each witch and wizard, seemed to be a small flame. Some lighter, some with colors, and some darker, but above all it was all magic. He decided to accept it. 

"I accept...", blessed his words with magic. 

The magic enveloped him, and connected with him. It was absorbed by Harry, and a wave of this power he emitted at the end. He felt the trace fall from him, and a heat spread through him. Time continued to run, and Harry smiled as everyone stirred again. 

"What?" asked Bagman. 

"Mother Magic, has granted my request. I am now of age, with all rights and responsibilities."

"Proof of your claim, boy?" barked Moody. 

_Gringotts, Goblins, Inheritance Test_

"If I take my Inheritance Test at Gringotts and it says I have my titles is that proof enough?", Harry wanted to know from Bagman. 

"Yes, Mister Potter. That would be enough, I would also offer to do that with them tomorrow. Alright, Mister Potter?"

Harry nodded and then looked questioningly at the directors, they before all but Dumbledore didn't stir and it wasn't until Moody cleared his throat that they woke up. 

"Yes, ok, the assignments. They'll have to prove their mettle in a few weeks," Dumbeldore offered as information.

There was a brief sharing of the date, and then they all disappeared. Harry watched as Dumbledore just hurried away and exhausted, Harry could finally sit back. Concerned, this action was watched by Fleur, Cedric, and Viktor.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"No, actually, I'm not. What just happened?" he simply looked around in confusion. 

"Didn't you act on your own?"

"Yes, I did Ced. But at the same time I seemed to be guided by my instincts and magic," he tried to explain. 

"So a course version, you're enrolled in a deadly tournament, you're of age, and something happened to your magic," came from them. 

Harry then looked to him in panic, as he asked them if they had also overheard his conversation with that voice. It was all hilarious in his opinion, and he tousled his hair. 

_Child, everything will work out._

Again he heard that melodic, and gentle voice. It spoke into his head, singing with his magic, if this was one of the reasons his Patronus had changed. 

"Come Harry, I'll take you to your friends," Ced offered. 

Harry stood up, but suddenly realized how everything was spinning. As he stood, he propped himself up and tried to wipe away the black spots in front of his eyes, then he noticed how he lost the feeling in front of him and everything went black. 

"Harry..." cried Ced, grabbing this one before he fell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1.**  
 **1.11.1994**  
 _Child, child wake up. You have slept for a long time, my child. It's over._  
The soft voice rang out and Harry mumbled to himself, pressing further into the pillows that lay beneath him. It was warm, soft and absolutely to sleep on.   
_Child, wake up it's time._  
"Mister Potter, are you awake?" another voice now sounded.  
Harry knew this voice, it was the Matron and Healer of Hogwarts. He wondered what he was doing here, after all he had been in the back room of the Great Hall before. Cautiously he opened his eyes and looked right into the face of Madame Pomfrey, who had braided her brown hair, streaked with white, to one side in a long braid and appeared to be wearing a robe. Her eyes were fixed anxiously on him, and helped him to sit up. When she gave him his glasses and he put them on, he realized that something was wrong. Astonished, he took the glasses off again and was watched by her as he did so.   
"Harry?" she asked anxiously.   
"I...I can see without my glasses..."  
Muttering to himself, he held his glasses in his hand and looked around the hospital room, spotting every detail of the room. Even the cracks in the wall stone were visible to him, so he looked at the Madame's face and even there, he noticed every little wrinkle. Furthermore, he noticed how around this was a kind of aura, a bright glowing in a pink tone.   
"Harry, can you talk to me?"  
"Yes, of course. It's just so much....," he tried to describe his feelings.   
_Child, Harry try to focus on her. She is worried, about you my child._  
Guided by the warm voice, Harry managed to look at Madame Pomfrey. The expression on her face was incredibly worried, and also frightened, although Harry couldn't say why.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked.   
"May I..." it came back, and she drew her wand.   
When Harry nodded, she cast spell after spell on him. He didn't know most of them, so he waited. In the meantime, he noticed how her pleasant aura around her was getting a little darker, and so he could tell earlier that she was a little confused. A roll of parchment with a quill appeared next to her, and line after line was written on it. Madame Pomfrey herself became more and more frightened, because the diagnosis behind the spells also detected errors in the past. She was angry when she read it afterwards. Sighing, she turned to the boy and looked at him sadly, realizing that she shouldn't rely on Dumbledore. He had told her when Harry was enrolled that he had been medically tested and that everything was fine. But her spells showed more problems than she had thought.   
"Madame Pomfrey, Pomfrey...Poppey, are you okay?" she only gradually became aware of Harry's voice.   
"Harry, I...I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have...I wronged you," she began.   
Harry was surprised at the sadness in her voice, and he heard real concern for him. He carefully and gently placed a hand on her arm, and smiled up at her. The voice he heard told him that she was sincere with him. 

_She didn't know what was happening to you. She is suffering, child. Comfort the healer, please._  
"Poppey, don't worry about me. I'm fine..." he tried to reassure her.   
Tears ran down her cheeks and she sat on the edge of the bed, taking the hand on her arm and wandering down to his hand to hold it.   
"Harry, you're all right now. But you weren't before, were you?"  
"Yes, but it's been a long time. I feel very well, what did you cure that I don't need glasses myself?" looking to her.   
She brushed the tears from her cheeks to reach for the parchment. She briefly skimmed it, but it only confirmed her suspicions. As she spoke, she continued to hold her hand.   
"I didn't do it, Harry. Can you maybe tell me what happened yesterday and then I'll tell you my information?"  
"Yesterday, I think I...Did I really end up in the Triwizard Tournament?" seeing the nod, he sighed loudly. "Then I also took an oath that I didn't cheat? And also persuaded the judges to recognize me as an adult?"  
"What do you mean by the last ones, Harry?"  
"I was supposed to enter this tournament even though I was much younger than the others. I couldn't do that, so after getting approval from Bagman Magic herself, I asked if she would allow me to be of age..."  
"And did she?"  
"Yes, she allowed it."  
"That explains a lot..."  
"What does it explain?"  
"Do you know that most people not only come of age at 17 but also go through their magical inheritance?" she waited for him to nod and then continued. " The magical inheritance for many is nothing special, just an increase in their magical abilities or a specialization of their magic. With others, comes a heritage that can be traced back to the magical creatures. Whether Veela, Vampire; Giant or anything else, for many magical families and even Muggle-borns have a creature in their ancestry. With the magical heritage, this comes forth, and that is exactly what happened to you. By coming of age, and apparently by magic itself, you received your inheritance..."

"And what is it?"  
"As far as I can see, your body and your magic have gone through this magical inheritance. You are now of age, as you said. Let me see, you have been healed...any previous injuries, or problems due to malnutrition have been healed. Therefore, you can see without glasses. Because your eyesight came from a head injury in your childhood. Then also, oh..."  
"What is it?" asked Harry excitedly.   
_Calm down, she sees what I gave you...._  
"Your magic has increased it incredibly, I've never seen such a high number, especially also that your light and dark magic are equally high...that's extraordinary."  
 _Child, warn them. I will put a protective spell around you so that no one will know...there are many who want to use you for this power._  
Harry and Madame Pomfrey both felt a shift in the magic in the room, the protective spells at Hogwarts tightening, then with renewed power, forming a circle around them both. The healer winced as she felt a warm aura around her and a bell-like ringing sounded.   
"Harry..." she asked, confused.   
"It's, I...I kept something from you when I told you about yesterday. When I asked magic to bring me of age, she spoke to me and told me that not only would I pay a price, but that I was her chosen one..."  
"Oh, Merlin. So magic has blessed itself?"  
"Yes, it did, and everything you see there on the parchment came to be through its intervention."  
"Is that where your physical change comes from?"

Harry looked at them in wonder, seeing only his hands, since there was no mirror. His skin seemed cleaner than before, and there was no blemish on them, but they did not look different to him. Poppey saw his astonishment and conjured up a mirror. Only hesitantly did Harry look into it, and only when they both heard the voice of magic did he dare.   
_Thank you, healer. I ask you to protect my child, it is still confused and vulnerable. But I had to act, otherwise it would have had to endure years of pain and suffering. It would never have come into its inheritance because it was blocked by a power-hungry human...._  
While Poppey was flooded with the warmth of the voice, Harry looked at himself. First his gaze fell on his eyes, which had turned a bit more vibrant in their green tone. It was now a forest green, which seemed to glow like when the sun had fallen through the trees in the forest. His eyes were a little bigger and the eyelashes had become fuller, also darker. So it seemed almost as if he had made them up, and through his dark now shaped eyebrows only that seemed very attractive. His cheekbones were higher, and his face still masculine but also at the same time more delicate, or mystical. Harry's lips had become a little fuller, and just as on his hands, his skin there was pure and clear. His skin color seemed out of this world, a light shade of caramel, very attractive even to him, and seemed as if he were from northern Italy. Then his eyes fell on his hair, it was still tousled but also very soft and shiny to look at. Still brown, but more of a velvety chocolate brown.   
"How can that be?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I seem normal at first glance, but at the same time so..."  
"Attractive, mystical, not of this world. I thought all that too when the changes began tonight. Even the rest of your figure, very attractive, no longer like a 14-year-old, which you still are. You did get wider hips, but even otherwise your stats are just top notch."

"Is there more?"  
"Yes, your magic has increased a lot, as I said. You also seem to have gotten some gifts, but above all, you also have some percentages of creature inheritances."  
"Which ones?" he asked, curious and concerned.   
"Don't worry, you're not considered a magical creature...", Poppey took his concern the wrong way.   
"I don't mean that I think being a magical creature is bad. But more that I'm just curious..."  
"Then sorry, I have so many students here at Hogwarts who go through their heritage and then freak out when they have parts of a magical creature."  
"Absurd..." said Harry, shaking his head.   
_I agree, my child. Magical creatures were the basic framework of magic itself, without them there would be no witches and wizards. Healer, do these children acknowledge their creature or do they block it?_  
"Unfortunately, many then block it inerally, and thus lose much of their magic as well. Nowadays, especially here in Britain, the worship of them, Mistress Magic, is considered important but creatures are worth nothing."  
 _Child, we must change this. Magical creatures, are as much beings of magic as witches and wizards if not more._  
"Then did you also awaken his inheritances in Harry? Because this mixture is extraordinary?"  
 _Yes, I did. Harry is my child, my chosen one and he will make magic shine again. But therefore he had to have the protection and support of all magical beings, and through every inheritance I have awakened this is guaranteed._  
"So how does it look now Poppey? And can you also tell where each one comes from?"  
"I'm afraid not, only a Gringotts test can tell you that. Now let's start with the lowest, overall your percentage of magical being with all comes to 30 percent. Probably that's because each one has been awakened. I think it's easier if I show you," and showed him the section on the parchment. 

Percentage of magical creature(s)  
Veela 8, 5 %  
Nymph 10, 6 %   
Siren 10, 9 %

"What does that mean to me?"  
"I'm afraid I can't say exactly, it's very low rates. Although it is of advantage if you are about to meet sirens."  
"Why?"  
"Sirens have become very insular from us human magical beings. They live in their own magical communities scattered around the world. A lot of it is based on great fear, there were times they were slaughtered to get ingredients from potions."  
"Oh Merlin, that's terrible."  
 _One of the reasons I chose you, through you these atrocities shall cease._  
"That's no pressure for a 14 year old, I don't already have a tournament on my hands. And school on top of that..."  
 _Child, you will make it. Your blockages are also solved now, so you can concentrate on them better and learning will be easier for you._  
"What does she mean by blocks, I mean you mentioned it too?"  
"You had some blockages on you, Harry. These not only suppressed your magic, but also made your control harder, affecting your mind and body. So you found it harder to learn, to concentrate, or even to build yourself up physically. Now everything is solved, and you can improve."  
"But who did it and can they do it again?"  
 _NO, no one will be able to do this. I have protected you, if he tries again he will be punished by me. You are my child, my chosen treasure, my chosen one and no one will be able to touch you to inflict the pain, make you suffer or anything else._  
"There you heard it, if I may be so free, I would also like to put an alarm spell on you, so that I am also informed?"

Harry nodded, looking relieved, though he didn't know who it was yet. He was lost in thought as he went through all those who would benefit. So he didn't notice Poppey casting the spell and only felt a brief swirl on his skin as it sank in. His mind, which was anxious, was flooded with magic that warmed him. Poppey also seemed very attached to him, as her aura showed. Which kept leaning in his direction, trying to give him security.   
"Did my magical inheritance do something to me, too, toward the aura?"  
 _No, I gave you that gift. With it you can recognize those who are benevolent to you and support you. This is not to say that it is a stagnant aura. Aura is always changing, and someone who wants to harm you today can also start to love you._  
"Mister Potter, are you here?" came a male voice from the entrance.   
It was Ludo Bagman, he stood in the entrance and spotted Harry sitting on the bed. Poppey sat up and made the parchment disappear, and also noticed magic removing the protective spell. The man as head department of magical games wore a suit of black satin, with a yellow black scarf around his neck. His angular face looked old to Harry from closer, around 40, but still very decent. His blond hair was pulled back, and his blue eyes sparkled. Ludo was tall, angular but not overly round in the suit, just stronger. He settled into the chair next to Harry.   
"I've been looking for you, Mister Potter. A little surprised you're here in the hospital wing and not in your dormitory or the Great Hall."  
"Good morning, I...I'm..."  
 _Tell him you've been through your heritage. That's all he needs to know._

"I have gone through my magical heritage."  
Bagman looked at him in amazement, because he had not expected that magic would bring the boy so much to adulthood. Then the visit to Gringotts would be more surprising than expected, because Ludo had assumed that it would come out that the boy was still a minor. This morning he had made an appointment, and on the way here he had met Dumbledore, who had also assumed this.   
"Mister Potter, that's just great. Are they ready then, and we can go to Gringotts?"  
"Mister Bagman, Harry hasn't eaten yet. He woke up an hour ago."  
"Oh, okay. Then they do eat, and may I say they look great!" he exclaimed, looking closely at the boy.   
This one already seemed more grown up than the night before, but there was also something about him that Ludo couldn't describe. His manner, the look, maybe the magic or something of it attracted him. He watched as the healer made a breakfast appear, and this one began to eat. It was only a porridge with fresh fruit, but he could watch this one eating for hours. He shook his head in wonder, and waited for Harry to finish.   
Harry enjoyed the food, and meanwhile talked magic in his head. For Harry wanted to know what he should do at Gringotts, or if there was anything he should pay attention to.   
_You should ask for the goblin who is responsible for the Potter stocks. He will then do the test with you, it is a blood test. You will be pricked with a needle, and your claims will then appear on a parchment. The first also shows if you are of age and why. Harry, then you must send Bagman out and we will talk to the goblins._  
Astonished, Harry faltered, magic would talk to him and the goblins. He wondered why. 

_It will work out, my child. Now go and get dressed._  
"Harry, you can change there behind the door. I asked a house elf to put a uniform there. It's a small bathroom, so refreshment would do you good, too," Poppey explained.   
Harry got up and went into the bathroom, ignoring the gasps from Bagman and Poppey when they saw him in just his pajamas. He didn't know what they had or saw. They both saw him with different eyes, though. Poppey was amazed at how well he had been healed as he also appeared taller. She noticed, however, how Bagman's eyes followed Harry in confusion, and something like desire appeared in them. Her thoughts wandered to the health test and the creature heritage, for all three of his heritages belonged to a certain group of creatures.   
Harry arrived in the bathroom, and jumped into the shower. He did it quickly, as he also wanted to get back to his friends today, which only worked after visiting Gringotts After drying off, he saw himself naked in the mirror for the first time.  
"Oh...", came from him.   
His gaze remained fixed on his figure, because he looked good. Every bit of skin looked not only pure, and soft, but also very appealing with the light caramel tone. His figure was still slender, though his hips were wider, but his body was otherwise well built with muscles in all the right places. He even had a not overly pronounced six pack, but a recognizable one. In addition, his nipples were small, pebbly and slightly darker than his skin. Even his penis had changed a bit, becoming slightly wider and longer. He looked good.   
_You can really tell, everyone will adore and appreciate you my child._  
"But it's more than just the shape, Bagman just seemed very affectionate when he saw me just in bed."

 _Yes, you seem like a forbidden fruit. Everyone will want you and appreciate you. But only those you accept will get something from you._  
Still confused, he got dressed, noticing that his uniform was also tighter. After all, his shape had changed a bit, he had even grown a bit taller and was perhaps still small compared to his classmates, but not so much anymore. Stepping outside, he only heard the gasp of Bagman again, blushing he ignored it and asked to leave.   
"Of course, Mister Potter. We will go outside, and there then Apparate into a room of Gringotts by appearing. Have you apparated before?" asked Bagman.  
"No, I haven't. Is it portkey travel similar?"  
"A little, but a little more intense experience it individual..."  
They stepped into the hallway outside and there were a number of students on their way, with Harry in particular being looked at very intensely. Students noticed his change, and talked about it. Individuals didn't even seem to recognize him, after all, he wasn't wearing glasses anymore either The whispering didn't stop, so he was grateful to Bagman for talking about tips on how to Apparate.   
"Look, who is that ?"  
"Wow, is he good looking?"  
"Is there a scar, is that Potter?"  
"The cheater?"  
"He didn't cheat, the oath proved it."  
"He's so hot, do you think he would..."  
Several students even stepped a little closer to get a better look at him, some also greeted Harry even though he had never spoken to them before. Among them were a few students who were in Harry's year. Theodore Nott, a tall boy with a strong torso and slim hips, an angular face tousled his hair as he watched Harry Potter. He couldn't believe this was Harry Potter. This body was not only attractive to him, but apparently to everyone else. His hazel eyes narrowed as he listened to these voices and decided to watch this. Next to him stood his best friend and murmured, "If I catch him...".

He nudged the boy and shook his head when Blaise Zabini tried to say something. The boy with the coffee-brown skin and deep violet eyes pulled himself together, but hissed at Theo. But he took the hint as Theo pointed to the rest of the students. It was almost scary how wild everyone was about Harry, they decided to let their Slytherin peers know.  
"Mister Potter, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I was just listening..."  
"Your classmates seem confused about how they look now?"  
"Well, it was confusing even for me, but don't they know about coming of age?"  
Bagman shooed a few students out of the way as they stepped outside onto the dirt road that led to Hogsmead.   
"We figured until we had proof, we wouldn't release it to the press. It's probably in their best interest, too. Therefore, the students can't know they've gone through with their inheritance."  
"Yes, thank you. But why were so many puzzled about the oath, even last night some seemed confused," Harry stated, tripping over a root.   
Bagman held him tightly, then let go after he stood securely. Ludo had to pull himself together to let go of the other's body. Then they went on, and it took a while for the other to answer.   
"May I ask you a counter question, how did you know Eide?"  
"I had read it, and I knew that it was the only proof that I had not cheated," not mentioning that he was guided by instinct.

"Not many read in such ancient and deep traditions. It is no longer learned, only a few pureblood families teach it to their children. This is another reason why I wanted the tournament. Through it we see how it is done in other countries. Oaths, oaths, rituals and all sorts of traditions associated with magic, or with our ancestors is done less and less. Many blame it on the Muggle-born..."  
"But why should they be, even if I can imagine it."  
"What do they mean?"  
"As Muggle-born or Muggle-educated, we're thrown in at the deep end, few of us have the opportunity to learn anything at all."  
"You don't either? I thought they were taught in the old ways, at least it was communicated by their guardians?"  
"Guardian, my guardian is my aunt, a muggle."  
"No, I meant their magical guardian. That's Dumbledore, isn't it?"  
"I don't know anything about that..." confused, Harry looked to the man.   
The latter looked just as skeptical as they stopped in front of Hogsmead. Bagman couldn't believe what he was hearing, that even Harry Potter hadn't been taught. He knew that many in the Muggle world had not, but had always assumed that they had been informed in some way. For himself, he decided to direct an owl to the Education Ministers that evening.   
"We need to apparate now, Mister Potter. Will you hold on to me, please?" he asked the boy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and surprise!  
> A small chapter of the new story I have for you today...which will only be a once in a lifetime experience!  
> Unfortunately, I'm not as far with the prewriting as I would like, because I had last week fat side effects from the vaccination.   
> Hope you all out there are well?   
> Well, see you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first chapter and is the start of something new, I already have eight chapters done and will keep putting it in when I have more written. It could be something long, and it's something big. Above all, the characters do what they want...so it can only be good. Would see me if you guys are interested. But everything else will come later and when Harry Potter in Ireland is finished....
> 
> Translated with www.DeepL.com/Translator (free version)


End file.
